Death Note: La verdadera historia
by AndromedaSeiya19
Summary: Lo que Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba no se atrevieron a contarte...
1. Aburrimiento

**Death note La Verdadera Historia**

**Lo que Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba nunca se atrevieron a contarte…**

**Capítulo 1 Aburrimiento**

En un mundo totalmente desconocido estaban los "Shinigamis" (Dioses de la muerte o mensajeros de la muerte) estaban jugando play station o al menos eso fue lo que Ryuk, -uno de los shinigamis que no estaba jugando-pudo apreciar.

-Mira te dije que no era así-decía uno.

-Jajaja gané de nuevo-decía otro con voz chillona.

-Oye Ryuk vente a jugar con nosotros-dijo otro dirigiéndose a Ryuk que estaba viendo sin parpadear al, mundo humano.

-No…paso.

-No sé qué tanto le miras al Mundo Humano, Ryuk, acuérdate que no podemos hacer nada.

Mientras tanto un estudiante castaño, que no se sabía si era gay o no, tenía puesto su ropa del colegio, iba en el último año de preparatoria y tenía por supuesto buenas calificaciones (Hasta me supera juju :p) estaba en la ciudad cruzando la calle para ir al colegio, subió la cabeza para ver mejor la gran tele que estaba en uno de los edificios de la ciudad, anunciaban que hubo un asesinato de un empresario que fue asesinado por su socio. Light que así se llamaba el estudiante se mostró frio ante esa noticia: No le gustaba la maldad en el mundo, quería que la humanidad estuviera tranquila para que hicieran lo que les diera su regalada gana al fin y al cabo este era un dios jajajajaja…

-Los días van y vienen…las mismas noticias se repiten constantemente…-decía el joven castaño.

-Todo esto es tan…ridículo-dijo Ryuk siguiéndole la frase.

-Este mundo esta…

-…podrido…-terminó Ryuk como si estuviera vigilando al castaño.

Ya en el aula, estaba el joven castaño aburrido en su clase de ciencias, quería salir a algún lugar o armar desmadre era todo un loquillo Light pero se mantenía tranquilo ante los demás. Hasta que vio algo que cambiaría su vida aburrida…un cuaderno de color negro que no alcanzó a ver que decía pero esperaba con ansias que acabara su clase para ver qué era lo que había caído.

Cuando llegó, en efecto era una libreta, la levantó y en el pie del título decía: "Death Note"

-"Death Note" Significa Libreta de la muerte en inglés…o algo así me acuerdo en mis clases de inglish-dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza tratando de recordar esas aburridas clases (Oye Light, las clases de inglés son interesantes xp)-"Los nombres escritos en esta libreta…morirán" Jajajajajajaja ese si que es un buen chiste, debo contar ese chiste en el face antes que…-de repente se detuvo, estaba vigilando para que nadie lo viera coger la libreta "que disque mata a la gente"

-Estoy loco de atar al pensar que una inocente libreta…ayy adoro el color negro en las libretas, ahh y el diseño, se ve que se esmeraron…^/^… puede esta linda libreta matar gente.

Como dijo Mickey Mouse: Light se fue pa´su house, su casa era igual que las de su vecindario, es decir vivía en uno de los condominios baratos de chimal XD.

Entró a la casa, su madre y su hermana estaban viendo la novela.

-Oh, no es posible-dijo la mamá muy indignada.

-¿Cómo Juan Antonio engañó a Roberto Flavio para seducir a Martha Jimena?-preguntó Saiyou a su madre mientras tomaba un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas y los mocos.

-Lo que pasa es que la señora Zoila Clavel le dijo a Roberto Flavio que Juan Antonio era alguien de fiar-explicó la mamá.

Light se iba a sentar para ver la novela con ellas cuando recordó que tenia algo que hacer.

-Light, ¿No vas a ver Corazón Bandido con nosotras?-preguntó la mamá del castaño.

-No mami-respondió el colegial negando con la cabeza-tengo algo que hacer.

-Si-atacó la chica- no quieres que veamos que…-iba a decir algo que prácticamente molestaba al castaño.

-Saiyou, cierra ese pico.

-Las lechuzas de Harry Potter tienen pico.

-Como la tuya.

Saiyou iba a decir algo cuando la mamá dijo:

-Light y Saiyou Yagami, no me obliguen a cambiarle al canal de los Teletubies.-rió la mamá con una sonrisa macabra y varios rayos iluminaron el salón.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO! TT^TT-chillaron el castaño y la niña con mucho sentimiento.

-Ayyy…todavía me acuerdo cuando Light tenía un mameluco del Teletubie morado cuando era solo un bebé y los veía, nunca se lo perdía…

-¡Pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo!

-Pero todavía lo guardo-rió la mamá sacando de la nada un mameluco de teletubie morado (WTF? ¿De dónde la sacó O.o) que en la parte de la cabeza decía "Light-kun" bordado con hilo.

-¡Mamá, guarda eso!- dijo Light totalmente rojo como un tomate.

-Ayyy qué bonito ^w^-dijo Saiyou tomando el mameluco y oliéndolo-Oye mamá, ¿Light olía a mayonesa?

-¡No! O.o!-chilló el castaño tratando de que su madre no dijera nada.

¿Se imaginan a Light de bebé, oliendo a mayonesa?.

-¡Nooo, yo siempre olía a uva! Ò…Ó-gritó el castaño.

-No, a mayonesa-atacó Saiyou.

-¡Que no! Olía a uvita.-dijo el castaño retorciéndose al estilo Crocker de los padrinos mágicos cuando decía: ¡Padrinos mágicos!

-Olias a mayonesa, así que no te quejes, mayonesita ÒwÓ.

-Y tu olias a caca ¬u¬-dijo Light riendo entre dientes

-¡SE LOS ADVERTÍ!-dijo la mamá al cambiarle de canal.

-¡NOOOOOOO! O0O-inmediatamente el castaño y su hermana se fueron corriendo tan veloces como el rayo McQueen.

-Hmm, que se creen, bueno ahora ya llegó el momento de ver Laura en América-y se dispuso a ver XD.

**********************0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0***********************

Fin de la discusión

A Light se le pasó el coraje y se metió, le dio hueva prender las luces, se acostó y estuvo pensando en eso de la death note, es más se dijo que era marica y que no se atrevía a probar que funcionaba. Prendió la lámpara para leer las instrucciones, estaban en un tipo de letra, estuvo como media hora tratando de descifrar la letra pues estaban escritas como si las instrucciones fueron hechas por un niño de 4 años. Pero como era el mero mero, en la escuela pues se puso a leer:

"Los nombres que estén escritos en esta libreta morirán, si la causa de muerte no es especificada en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos, la victima morirá de un simple ataque al corazón… Solo la Death note funcionará cuando se tenga el nombre y el rostro de la persona, las personas que compartan el mismo nombre no se verán afectadas…"

Se volvió a acostar en su cama con las últimas palabras: "Las personas que estén escritas en esta libreta…morirán"

"Anda, no seas marica, pruébalo, no pierdes nada con intentarlo…"se dijo así mismo mientras se daba un facepalm.

De pronto se levantó de su cama, prendió su televisión y estaban las noticias en la que decían que un hombre que había matado a una persona, ahora estaba secuestrando una guardería, Light esta vez si se atrevió y que buena suerte: Pasaron su foto y nombre por la pantalla.

-"Fulanito de tal"-escribió el castaño, agarrando la pluma que estaba cerca y que por supuesto era su favorito, una morada con brillitos.

Estuvo activando su reloj para ver si funcionaba tal como decía…pasaron los seis minutos con cuarenta segundos y no había pasado nada.

-Mmm…no funciona…ahhhhh y por eso me perdí Bob esponja…digo, digo…-adoptó voz de macho-ejem…ejem…el Futbol-Light se secó el sudor por nerviosismo ya que temía que su hermana lo hubiera escuchado.

-Oh no-dijo la reportera-Parece que los rehenes están huyendo ¿Se habrá arrepentido el secuestrador? Las fuerzas especiales inmediatamente entraron a enfrentarlo.-Oh, me están comunicando que…¡El secuestrador fue encontrado muerto! Los rehenes dijeron que se había colapsado y caído.

Light desorbitó los ojos, aun tenia dudas, por lo que estuvo pensando matar a alguien cuando él estuviera presente, así que…

-¡Light, se te hace tarde para la escuela! ¿¡A qué hora se te ocurre ir!?-gritó la mamá al estilo Laura en américa.

-¡A la hora que se me dé la chingada gana!-contraatacó Light.

-¡Si me sigues gritando así, te prohibiré ver Bob esponja!

-¡NOOOOOOO!-se escuchó.

De inmediato, como Flash se fue a la escuela nocturna, en esa clase estaban menos personas pero Light las conocía ya que también eran ratones de biblioteca, y uno que otro ignorante que se había salvado de pura chiripa.

-Oye Fulanito…-dijo un chico a otro que parecía enclenque con gafas de fondo de botella.

-¿Qué pasa Sultanito?-dijo el otro con timidez.

-¿Me prestas 5 pesos?

-¿Qué? Pero si…

"¿Debería matar a Sultanito? No, definitivamente debo evitar matar personas que conozco…es más ¿A quién le importaría si este wey desapareciera?"

Para probar, debería escoger a otras personas que por lo menos fueran violadores o asesinos seriales.

-¡Ayy ¿porque mi mami es tan inútil? Nunca llega por mi a tiempo Ò.Ó-se enojaba el enclenque con lentes al salir de la clase.

Se metió a la tienda de comics para ver si había salido el próximo número de Batman, fue al mesa de historietas, agarró una y disque se dispuso a leer.

-Ohhhh-se escuchó a hombres en moto que agarraron a una chica como de 16 años-Mira qué tenemos aquí, una preciosa chica.

-Si, Perenganito siempre escoge a las mejores chicas para divertirnos-decia otro mirando a la chica de forma lasciva.

-Por favor, no quiero problemas-decia la muchacha ya espantándose.

El castaño estaba cerca así que vio la cara del asaltante y apuntó su nombre.

De repente la chica se logró zafar, el maleante preparó su moto para seguirla pero no contaron que un camión lo atropelló, llevándoselo de corbata, la sangre baño a los secuaces de Perenganito que inmediatamente chillaron como chicas.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!

-"La Death Note…es real ¡ES REAL! ¡ REALLLLLL! ÒwÓ Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…-de repente le agarró la tos- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA… cof cof-luego se recuperó pues la gente que estaba ahí se voltearon a verlo de forma extraña-

-Ejem…ejem-carraspeó Light al ser observado-Digo… que mal que paso eso ¿No?

La gente negó con la cabeza y siguieron con sus cosas.

-Jujujujuju-rió Ryuk-Creo que ya llegó el momento.

-Ryuk, por ahí me traes unas alitas de pollo-pidió un shinigami.

-No, por "ahí" no puedo-dijo Ryuk hablando en doble sentido.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA-rieron los demás shinigamis al escuchar la broma.

Sin más el shinigami desplegó sus alas y entró al portal del mundo humano. Muchos rayos y centellas iluminaron, estaba dispuesto a ver quien fue el que encontró su libreta.

**Notas Finales: Si, ya sé que fue algo totalmente…mmm… bonito, chistoso jijijiji… pero eso fue lo que se me ocurrió cuando veía los primeros capítulos de Death Note, al principio no pasaba de los primeros 3 capítulos porque me daba huevonada cargar los demás capítulos ^o^. Pero este es el primer fic de la historia, incluye ya saben cosillas jijijiji pero estas se revelaran en los próximos. Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, manden reviews ya que estas me motivarán a continuarlaXD.**

**Bueno, hasta el otro capítulo titulado: El detective privado L.**

**Hasta el otro capítulo **

**Atte. AndrómedaSeiya19**


	2. El Detective Privado L

**Death note La Verdadera Historia**

**Lo que Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba nunca se atrevieron a contarte…**

**Capítulo 2 El detective privado, L.**

**Escenas del capítulo anterior…**

**-La Death note… es real… ¡ES REALLLL! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA…cof, cof, cof-se puso a toser pues la saliva se le fue para otro lado.**

**-Bueno, ya llegó la hora, han pasado 5 semanas-dijo el shinigami Ryuk. Desplegó las alas para ir de una buena vez al mundo humano.**

**Muchos rayos y centellas salieron acompañando a Ryuk en su vuelo, hasta que…**

**Un avión lo atropelló.**

**-Hijo de la re mil p*ta, ya verás cuando te ponga las manos en tu /&*%$ por p*nche mamón, cabrón ÒwÓ-estaba gritando el shinigami mientras agitaba la mano en protesta- No más espérame y me como tus dedos, te meto un pepino por el… Oh, debo de ir a ver quién tiene mi Death Note, jijijiji-dijo al fin después de andar maldiciendo al conductor del avión.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Ya llegué mami-Light había llegado a su hogar dulce hogar. Todo inocente con una aureola en la cabeza como un angelito.

-Ah, qué bueno hijito-dijo la mamá al recibir a su hijo-Los resultados?

-Ah, sí. Los resultados de los exámenes Nacionales-decía mientras removía su mochila para sacar los resultados.

-Pues ya era hora, los estaba esperando.-dijo la mamá.

-Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto a mastur…digo digo…a estudiar, no quiero que nadie me moleste y eso cuenta a la teletubie de bolsillo que es Saiyou-decia Light mientras subía a su habitación.

-Está bien…oye hijo ¿Quieres salchichas con huevo y una agüita?-preguntó la mamá mientras asomaba la cabeza mientras sostenía los resultados como si fuera una revista de chismes.-Puede ser lo que tú quieras.

-No, mami, gracias.-dijo Light con amabilidad.

-Pues come caca, entonces-dijo la mamá.

-Si mami, yo también te amo.-terminó el castaño mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación-Ya tengo lo que quiero.

Prendió las luces de su lámpara sin prender la luz en general, abrió la libreta y empezó a leer la lista de los nombres de los criminales que había matado en tan solo 5 semanas ¡Uyyy que malo! Estaba riendo entre dientes hasta que escuchó…

-"_Ven y ven y ven ladronzuelo ven, y ven a robarme a miiii"-_Se escuchaba, pero la cantaba horrible, como si fuera una aspiradora descompuesta o una lavadora. Hasta que volteó y vio un espítiru digo (Ay se me escapa lo que pienso al igual que a LightXD) espíritu muy horrible como una suegra con tubos en la cabeza, y máscara fea pero fea, con F de foco fundido, se podía entender que estaba un espíritu de mal…

-"_Salga de la cama, enseguida me ordenó, yo lo obedecí y verán lo que pasó… ¿Qué lo que pasó? Que se desmayó…ven, ven, ven, ladronzuelo ven, pero ven y ven y ven a robarme a mi"_-cantaba el shinigami mientras bailaba como una bailarina de ballet.

-¡Ahhh, Justin Bieber en bikini! O0O-gritó el castaño muy aterrado hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó golpeándose la cabeza con el librero.

- Oye, así no me llevo contigo-dijo el espíritu con pesar, pero luego-Ay, perdón ¿Te espanté? Ó.O-preguntó el shinigami con incredulidad.

-Nooooo…-dijo Light con sarcasmo en su voz-Me hiciste saltar de felicidad, amigo.

-Ah, qué bueno creí que te había asustado-suspiró el shinigami con alivio.

-"Además de que canta como Jolette de la academia, es un retrasado mental"-pensó el castaño con sienes palpitándole. ¬¬*

-Eso de Justin Bieber en bikini, eso sí me ofendió eh Ò.Ó-replicó el shinigami.-Además-dijo señalándolo con un dedo acusador- Eso que está en el escritorio, es mi Death note. Ah y soy Ryuk pero mis amigos me dicen Ryuk n.n

-Ah-dijo Light mirándolo con una siniestra sonrisa-Ryuk, te estaba esperando.

-Oh, pues… ^/^ no sé qué decirte…yo la verdad no sabía que eras de esos…yo…estoy halagado, jijiji…pero es que estoy comprometido y… jujuju ^/^ siempre te recordaré por tu buen gusto…

-¿Queeeeeé? Por favor, ¿Crees que estoy…? Ahhhh, mejor olvídalo. Lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que ¿Te vas a llevar mi alma? Porque si es así, tendré que trasladar mi PC, mi play station, mi cepillo rojito, mis cobijas, y mi guardarropa y…

-¿Por qué los humanos pendejos inventan estas cosas? Yo no vengo a hacerte ni maíz-añadió luego de escuchar semejantes estupideces por parte de Light.

-Ah ¿No?

-Claro que no, ahora la Death Note es tuuuyaaa-dijo con tanto énfasis en el tuya.

-¿Ahora es mia?

-No, de tu vecino-dijo el shinigami con sarcasmo.

-¿De mi vecino?

-Hijo de p*ta-Ryuk se dio un facepalm al notar lo retrasado que era ese humano. Hacia eso mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Pues claro que es tuya.

-Pero dijiste que era de mi vecino.

-Oh, maldición-se quejó el shinigami con una gotita de sudor. ¿Qué no me lo crees que es tuya?

-…-Light estaba callado.-Entonces no me llevarás al infierno.

-Nop, pero tengo que advertirte.

Light lo miraba expectante.

-Debes llegar al baile del príncipe antes de la media noche, porque cuando el reloj marque las 12 se perderá el encanto y tu carruaje se volverá calabaza de nuevo…

-Ryuk ¬¬*-dijo Light con una sien palpitándole-Ese es el libreto de la hada madrina de Cenicienta.

-¿Cómo O.o? Si me lo dieron.

Director: Ryuk, perdona, pero te di el libreto equivocado. Jijijijiji.

-¡Hijo de la re mil p*ta! Ò,Ó

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Director: (Con varios vendajes, con muletas, y con un ojo morado) Ò.Ó Ryuk se encuentra con Light, toma 2. ¡Acción!

-Todo aquel que use la Death Note, no entrara al cielo y al infierno por toda la eternidad MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ÒuÓ que malo soy jujujuju.

-¬¬u-Light lo miró como si estuviera loco.-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-Ashhh, ¿Porque la dejaste caer?

-Ayy, lo que pasa es que las cosas sucedieron así:

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ryuk, el shinigami estaba jugando póker con sus compadres, los demás shinigamis, las mujeres shinigamis estaban hablando de esmaltes, maquillajes que usaban las muchachas humanas, de sus aventurillas hasta que…**

**La death note de Ryuk cobró vida (WTF? O0O) y salió corriendo hasta caer en el mundo humano.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fin del Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Vamos eso ni se lo cree Elvis Presley-dijo Light poniendo los ojos en blanco se sentó en su silla que mágicamente se levantó.

-Bueno, sino me crees no me creas. Pero eso si te digo que mira cuantos nombres has escrito en tan solo 5 semanas ningún humano ha logrado escribir tantos nombres, eso sí que es tiempo record.

-Bah, eso no es nada, tengo planeado escribir los nombres de los criminales en esta libreta para limpiar este mundo que está podrido, una etiopia en donde habrá hentai, mini faldas, bodas gay…

-¿Bodas gay O.O?

-Sí, bodas gay, después me convertiré en dios del nuevo mundo, quiero que el mundo se dé cuenta que hay alguien que esté desapareciendo a los malos y así todos harán lo que se les dé la gana. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta ¿Por qué la dejaste caer? ¿Por qué me elegiste?

Ryuk se cayó al suelo al estilo anime, mientras se agarraba de las costillas, se estaba muriendo de risa, pero a carcajadas. Cuando se levantó, se estaba secando las lágrimas.

-Ay ay, eso sí que es un buen chiste-decía Ryuk todavía riendo.

-Ò.Ó-Light se estaba encabronando-Ya contéstame antes de que…

-Bueno, bueno-Ryuk se puso muy serio-Eso fue porque estaba muy aburrido, no sabes que tan aburrido es allá el mundo shinigami, sin chicas con quien divertirte, sin alitas de pollo que comer…es como una fiesta sin música ni botanas. Y por lo otro ¿Crees que te elegí por ser el muy chingon en esa tortura que le llaman escuela? No, mijito-dijo moviendo el dedo índice negativamente-Eso fue porque tú la encontraste, ahhh me da hueva decir lo demás, pero si no la quieres puedes dejársela a otro pendejo como al…estúpido de Mikami…

Mikami: Mírelo eh, mírelo eh (al estilo Ñoño)

-Eres estúpido y lo sabes-dijo Ryuk sentándose en cama.

Mikami: Okay Ó.Ò

-…pero si haces eso entonces las memorias que tienes con la Death Note se borrarán. Pero si se aproxima tu muerte…me estoy yendo de lo esencial…

Director: No, no, vas bien.

-…Como sea, al momento que llegue tu muerte, yo escribiré tu nombre en mi death note.

-Ay-dijo Light.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que pasará si llegas a morir.

Toc, toc, toc.

Light al escuchar se volteo para atender, pero luego miró a Ryuk que seguía como si nada como si no temiera ser visto.

-No importa, atiende-lo animó el shinigami.

Light abrió la puerta.

-¿Si mami?

-Ah, hijito, los vecinos nos mandan alitas de pollo-anunció la mamá entregándole al castaño un cubo de alitas de pollo con salsa valentina y el pellejo frito, Ryuk hasta estaba babeando.

-Sí, gracias mami-agradeció Light.

-Pero oye hijito, ¿Por qué tienes la luz apagada? Te vas a dañar la vista.

-Es que estoy probando mis binoculares de visión nocturna, mami-se excusó Light aunque pensaba "¿Mi mami no puede ver a Ryuk? Wow eso se torna extraño.

Al cerrar la puerta, Ryuk se acercó tímidamente al castaño.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Ryuk?

-Este… Ó.Ò…Me das estas alitas de pollo, es que me gustan mucho…

-Bueno, comételas, Justin Bieber en bikini ÒuÓ. Light se vengó.

-Ya te dije que así no me llevo Ò,Ó-replicó Ryuk enfadándose.

-Bueno ya, delicado-suspiró Light mientras prendía su computadora.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Ya escuchaste?-decía un individuo a su amigo-Los criminales están cayendo como moscas últimamente.

-Es aterrador pero al mismo tiempo es grandioso.

-Tengo la certeza que la policía tiene algo que ver.

-Ay, la policía no tiene esa clase de poder, ¿No has escuchado de Kira?

-¿Quién?

-Kira, el asesino, Kira.

-Me pregunto quién morirá a continuación.

Mientras en eso, una colegiala estaba tuiteando con su celular y mandando mensajes al Facebook de Kira.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Mira, Ryuk-dijo Light-Estos mensajes están apareciendo en toda la red.-estaba moviendo con el mouse su página de Facebook y ahí decía:

-"La leyenda de Kira, el salvador" suena estupendo. Se trata de ti.

-Sí, Kira se deriva de la palabra en inglés Killer-explicó Light como si Ryuk no supiera.

-¬¬* eso ya lo sé-replicó Ryuk.

-Oh, lo siento es que no se te nota jujujujujuju.

-¡Hijo de p*ta! Ò.Ó-se enojó Ryuk

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**En la escuela.**

-Bueno, chicos espero que se aprendan esta traducción, joven Yagami-dijo el profesor.

-¿Si?

-¿Podría traducir este párrafo para nosotros?

-Oh, seguro-el castaño se levantó, puso la página en donde estaban.-"Una vez hecho su sueño realidad, él estaba con la alegría que ella le confería" (lo sé, no me acordé a la mera horaXD)

-Muy bien, mejor dicho impecable. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse-dijo el profesor al mismo tiempo que la chicharra sonó.

-Oh vaya era hora-dijo Ryuk como si estuviera también en la escuela y masajeándose el cuello.-Crei que jamás acabaría.

No contó con que Light ya se había ido.

-Oye Light, te estoy hablando.

-No me hables…

-Ya, eso es porque te dije Beyoncé nunca se casará contigo-dijo Ryuk con burla.

(Por los que no sabían Light ama a Beyoncé)

-Ya te perdoné por eso, pero no quiero que me hables, a diferencia de ti, nadie te puede ver así que pensarán que soy un loco hablando solo-se explicó Light.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás Light? ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a…?

-Púdrete wey-lo cortó Light.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer, solo encerrarte a masturbarte en tu habitación?-preguntó Ryuk con burla.

-No, no a masturbarme, sino a hacer algo muyyy importante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En el cuarto de Light.**

-Hoy sigue la violencia en la ciudad-decía el conductor de las noticias con voz monótona-Hace como dos días un delincuente ha apuñalado a una persona en la región fulana.

-Oye Light-dijo Ryuk mientras se comía el pellejo frito de la alita de pollo-Te estoy hablando, porque estas escribiendo.

-No debo perder el tiempo, hay muchos criminales que escribir en la Death Note, así que debo mantenerme a la cabeza de la clase, obviamente no puedo dormirme en clase.-explicaba el castaño mientras estaba resolviendo una hoja de cálculo-Si voy a crear un mundo bueno debo estar preparado no como dichas personas...

Toc, toc, toc.

-Qué raro, oye Light ¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta con candado? ¿No estarás masturbándote de nuevo, verdad?-preguntó una voz de chica.

-Oh, es Saiyou.-susurró Light-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me ayudas con mi tarea?

-Mmm, si claro-de repente guardó la death note en su cajón y se dispuso a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta.

-Estudiamos ecuaciones de cuarto grado en matemáticas, lamento interrumpirte, sé que estás muy ocupado masturban…digo, digo, estudiando, pero soy la única que no entiende de estas cosas. Muchas gracias, vales mil-dijo Saiyou con voz fresa, como si tuviera una papa caliente en la boca.

-Si, no hay problema "Burra"-susurró entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste? Ò,Ó-preguntó la niña con voz aterradora acompañándola un aura roja, hasta Mello tendría miedo.

-No, nada, qué idea.-dijo Light mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

-En tu lugar yo tendría muchísimo cuidado, si alguien toca la death note y más a parte tus condones, también podrá ver mi hermosa belleza.-añadió Ryuk.

-"¿Y esperas este momento para comunicarme ese importante detalle… maldito shinigami de m*erda, hijo de la re mil p*ta? Ò.Ó" pensó Light enojado.

-¿Qué pasa, calabaza?

-No, no es nada ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿En qué se dificulta?

-Bueno, creo que todo-admitió la niña.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I.C.P.O**

-Eso no es probable-dijo el jefe de la policía.

-Las estadísticas afirman que es verdad-dijo otro siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-Pero como sea, he visto a millones haciéndolo. Creo que es verdad que lo hacen.

-Mmmm…ah jefe, perdón empezaron sin usted-dijo un policía más joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color mientras se quitaba los audífonos porque estaba escuchando banda.

-Está bien, es que estaba comiendo una sopita-dijo el que se sentó a lado del muchacho.

-Bueno, bueno si quieren les preguntamos al FBI para que nos digan si es cierto o falso el rumor.

-¿Estamos discutiendo el caso Kira?-cuestionó otro.

-Eso ahora no importa, tenemos que estar seguros en nuestra teoría.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces no queda más remedio que llamar a "L".

Al escuchar eso, algunos policías se callaron, otros empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

-Disculpe ¿Quién es ese tal L?

-Ah es verdad, que es tu primera vez en una conferencia. No conocemos la verdadera identidad de L, o mejor dicho ni siquiera sabemos cómo luce, pero ha resolvido los casos más difíciles, se ha escondido en las sombras pero es lo mejor.

-Escuché que L es demasiado arrogante, tengo entendido que nada más resuelve los casos que personalmente le interesan.-exclamó un policía.

-Tiene razón, además no sabemos cómo contactarlo y ni siquiera sabemos su página de Facebook.

De repente ven que una figura con gabardina se acerca con una laptop en manos.

-L ya está investigando-dijo una voz.

Dicha figura se acercaba más hasta que puso la laptop en la mesa.

-Caballeros, L ya comenzó la investigación de estos asesinatos, Watari.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó el más joven.

-Ay, no sé. De seguro el wey que puede contactar a L, tampoco sé cómo es pero dicen que es feo.-comentó el jefe.

-Por favor guarden silencio-pidió la figura conectando la laptop.-L ahora quieres dirigirse a los delegados.-al decir esto último abrió la laptop, en la pantalla se pudo apreciar una flor con un fondo rosa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA-la policía de la I.C.P.O estalló a carcajadas.

-M*erda-se escuchó una voz distorsionada que venía de la computadora. De pronto la pantalla cambio a una L gótica.-Saludos terrícolas, y miembros de la I.C.P.O-saludó la voz como si fuera un extraterrestre-Soy L.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En una casa abandonada.**

Light y Ryuk estaban en una casa abandonada, Light juntaba las sustancias para quemar la libreta.

-Oye Light no entiendo ¿Qué estamos haciendo en este basurero? Explícame.

-No puedo cargar un objeto tan peligroso, además me dijiste que cualquiera que toque la death note puede verte. Si cometo un solo error, podría matar a mi propia familia-al decir esto ultimo quemó la libreta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I.C.P.O**

-Ustedes están en un error, los conejos si comen lechuga-dijo la voz distorsionada.

-Ahhhhhhh-dijeron los policías decepcionados.

-Bueno-dijo la voz-La gravedad de este caso es uno sin procedentes, y no olviden, somos testigos de una atroz caso de homicidio masivo, uno que es imperdonable. Pero esta investigación no se llevará a cabo sin la cooperación de la organización policiaca eso incluye a todas las naciones. En especial Japón.

-Pero ¿Por qué la de Japón en particular?-preguntó el jefe mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Ya sea que sea un individuo o un grupo, tengo la teoría de que sea japonés; y si no lo es ya sabremos cuando encare por completo al culpable.

-¿Una confrontación directa?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Habitación de Light.**

-Vaya se ve escondiste la Death Note, pero se me hace algo arriesgado.-comentó el shinigami al ver como Light guardaba la Death Note en el cajón en donde este escondia sus condones.

-Bueno, es que esta protegida, eso sale en la serie (me da flojera decir todo lo que dice Light para proteger la Death Note) así que cuando alguien la saque se quemara toda la evidencia.

-Ah, ten cuidado porque ahí escondí tu poster de Oprah-rió el shinigami.

-¡Hijo de la re mil p*ta!-exclamó el castaño al sacar pero obvio, se quemó el idiota.

-Ò.Ó ¡RYUKKK!-se enfadó Light.

-Ofrecemos disculpas por interrumpir Bob esponja, ahora pasaremos una transmisión desde la I.C.P.O-dijo el conductor de las noticias y de pronto la pantalla mostró a un hombre de traje gris, corbata negra, cabello negro; bien peinado, piel blanca y ojos negros penetrantes. Light estaba babeando.

-"Gay"-murmuró Ryuk.

-Ò.Ó.

-Bueno ya, bebé-se defendió el shinigami tomando una alita de pollo.

-Tengo una investigación que incluye a todas las naciones. Soy Lind. . Mejor conocido como Bebé para mi mami, ¡Te amo Mami!

Director: ¡Lind! Tienes que decir L.

-Oh bueno. Uno no puede saludar a su mami en la TV porque te regañan. Bueno, también me conocen como L.

Light estaba desconcertado.

-Criminales de todo el mundo están muriendo de un ataque al corazón, Kira voy a cazarte, te encontraré ÒwÓ-dijo el tal L con cara de "Soy lo máximo"

-Jijijijijiji, está muy seguro de que te atrapará-se burló Ryuk al ver la cara aún desconcertada del castaño, hasta que este reaccionó.

-Ese tonto, nunca me encontrará-sacó del cajón unas fotos de chicas de calendario en bikini-tendrá que conseguir esto…-cayó en cuenta que agarró las fotos de chicas de calendario en bikini-¡Ryuk, la Death note!

-Ah, si-se la pasó.

-…y si no lo consigues no me vas atrapar jujuujuju ¬u¬-Light decía eso mientras veía a L en la TV que seguía mandando saludos a su querida mami.

-Kira, tengo la certeza de cual es tu motivación, sin embargo, lo que estas haciendo…es malvado.

-Uyyy yuyuyuyuyu-dijo Ryuk poniendo cara de "Este arroz ya se coció.

-¿Tu crees que soy malvado? Ò.Ó*

-ÒwÓ-sonrió Lind.

-¡Soy la justicia! ¡Protejo a los inocentes y a los que temen al mal, soy quien se convertirá en el dios de mundo que todos desean, el que aprobará las bodas gay, hentai todos los días, y además los viernes de mini faldas! ¡Aquellos a los que se oponen a este dios son los verdaderos malvados!-de repente abrió la death note, su pluma morada con brillitos-Creo que eres un torpe pendejo, L, qué mal, esto hubiera sido más interesante si hubieras sido mas inteligente. Escribió el nombre.-Ya verás lo que te pasará.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Antes de que muera, díganle a mi perrito que lo amoooo…arghhh!-pum, Lind.L Taylor cayó muerto.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué pasa? ¿No que muy gallito? Jajajajaja-reia Light al ver como la seguridad se llevaba el cadáver de Lind. Hasta que la risa se le borró cuando apareció en la pantalla una flor con fondo rosa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-reia Ryuk agarrándose las costillas al igual que el castaño.

-M*erda-se escuchó una voz distorsionada-Es la 7° vez que me pasa.-Hasta que cambió la imagen de la florecita por una L gótica.-Bueno Kira, parece que puedes matar las personas sin tener que estar presente, pero si mataste a Lind. ; al que viste morir en televisión…ese no era yo.

-Jijijiji te engañó-se burló Ryuk.

-Bueno, si puedes matar, entonces, trata de matarme.-retó la voz distorsionada.

-¡Hijo de la re mil p*ta que te parió-maldijo Light entre dientes.

-¿Que sucede? Date prisa, vamos ¡Mátame! ¡Órale, atáscate que ahora hay lodo! ¿No que muy gallo? ¡Vamos trata de matarme! ¿Qué pasa? Ahhh ya veo, eres un marica. Sé como funciona, eres un cobarde, sé que me masturbas en tu cuarto; que admiras a Oprah Winfrey y Beyoncé en tu cuarto, y que tu color favorito es el rosa.

-¿Cómo lo supo O.o?

-Bueno quiero decirte que te atraparé, te amarraré de manos y pies. Ah y te revelaré algo, de serte sincero no crei que las cosas funcionaran tan bien; ahhhh lo olvidaba, tu pluma favorita es el moradito con brillitos jijijiji ¬u¬ ah y quiero que sepas que te condenaré, bueno bye, hasta navidad.

La televisión mostró una tira de colores.

-Acepto tu reto L.

-Vaya, uno tiene que saber la identidad del otro sin ser descubierto…los humanos son tan interesantes.

-L-dijo Light

-Kira.

-Te buscaré donde quiera que te escondas y te eliminaré-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo soy…

-Yo soy…

-¡El SEME…DIGO, DIGO LA JUSTICIA! Ò,Ó.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo 2? A mí me pareció genial, disculpen por el lenguaje obsceno pero eso es lo que se pudo ocurrir, jejeje.**

**¿Light en serio ama Beyoncé?**

**¿Quién de L y Light es el seme…digo, digo, la justicia?**

**¿Saiyou seguirá siendo burra?**

**¿Cómo supo L que a Light le gusta Oprah y Beyoncé?**

**¿Por qué Matsuda estaba escuchando banda?**

**¿Los policías podrán probar que los conejos si comen otra cosa que no solo sea lechuga?**

**¿Watari será tan feo como dicen los rumores?**

**¿Cómo puedo acceder al Facebook de L?**

**¿Ahora le tomaran importancia al caso Kira?**

**¿Los shinigamis comen alitas de pollo en vez de manzanas?**

**¿Cómo reaccionará la mami de Lind. cuando sepa que su bebé ha muerto?**

**¿Light seguirá llamando a Ryuk Justin Bieber en bikini?**

**Y la pregunta más importante…**

**Mello: ¿Qué hago yo aquí?**

**AndromedaSeiya19: Prepárate mijito, te voy a violar jujujuju ¬u¬**

**Mello: ¡AUXILIO! Ó0Ò**

**Bueno, bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, manden reviews los espero con mucha ansia. El próximo capítulo se titulará: Una sombra me sigue y Ojos de Shinigami.**

**Atte: AndrómedaSeiya19**

**Death Note-Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.**


	3. Una sombra me sigue y Ojos de Shinigami

**Death Note, la verdadera Historia.**

**Lo que Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba no se atrevieron a contarte…**

**Bueno aquí está el capi 3, que estaban esperando con muchas ansias en sus reviews, bueno sin más comencemos a leer.**

**Capítulo 3. Una sombra me sigue y Ojos de Shinigami.**

**Escenas nunca antes leídas del capítulo anterior:**

**-Abran la celda 19-pidió un policía que estaba de visita en la prisión de Kanto- Ahora ¿Quién de ustedes se llama Lind. .**

**Los presos tenían pinta de asesinos, loquillos psicópatas etc. Ninguno levantó la mano hasta que un joven con traje naranja de preso, de pelo hasta los hombros de color negro, piel pálida, ojos negros levantó la mano, parecía un detective y lo hubiera sido sino fuera un ladronzuelo. Normalmente Kira-con sus pistas pudieron deducir-que él estaba obteniendo información ultra secreta mataba a los malos, a ese lo habían apresado en secreto para que no alterara el plan.**

**-Yo…yo soy Lind. -dijo tímidamente el preso.**

**Los policías que estaban acompañando al oficial, de inmediato aplaudieron como si estuvieran recibiendo a un héroe de batalla.**

**-Wow-se sorprendió Lind-¿Qué estamos celebrando? Mi cumpleaños es en febrero.-decía esto al recibir un abrazo del oficial.**

**-Lo que pasa, querido Lind, es que vas a ser… ¿Conoces al detective L?**

**-Mmm, no.**

**-Pues yo tampoco. Pero quiero comunicarte que…**

**-¿Me dejarán en libertad?**

**-Mmm…no.**

**-Douh-dijo al estilo Homero Simpson.**

**-¿Me vas a dejar hablar?**

**-Okis ^o^**

**-Bueno pues tienes suerte mijito porque vas a ser L… por un día.**

**- ¿L por un día? Wow que emoción jijijijiji ¬u¬-Lind no podía dar crédito a su suerte.**

**-Bueno-se dirigió a los oficiales-Quiero que me lo vistan de regalo ¿Eh?**

**-Claro-dijeron los oficiales al mismo tiempo que tomaban de los hombros y lo llevaron a bañarse a manguerasos como sucedia en las películas. A continuación lo llevaron al salón de belleza para que le hicieran manicure, pedicure; exfoliar su cutis con rodajas de pepino, hasta un diseñador le hizo su marca de ropa.**

**-Ay te voy a dejar divis con este traje que hice-decia el diseñador que era gay.**

**-Eh… si-suspiró Lind.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Estaba Lind siendo maquillado por una chava castaña (soy yo jeje) pero estaba revisando su reloj, se acercaba la hora en el que se hacia pasar por L.**

**-¿Ya llegó mi torta de tamal?**

**-Si… ya-dijo la maquillista rodando los ojos.**

**En ese preciso momento, el director de cámaras le pasó unas hojas que decían lo que tenia que decir.**

**-¿Y si se me olvida?**

**-Lees la pantalla que va estar atrás de mi-explicó el director-Ya deja ese tamal, te pondrás gordo.**

**-Oh, no he comido Ò.Ó**

**-Me vale un pepino tu vida.**

**-P*to-murmuró el pelinegro.**

**-Te oí Ò.Ó***

**-Uy ya verás.**

**El director se sentó en su gran silla, ignorándolo.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**El Comienzo del fic :D**

En la estación de la Fuerza especial, estaba Soichiro Yagami, el papá de Light, en su mesa, a lado estaban otros policías. Los detectives que estaban ahí; leían su papeleo al jefe (Soichiro) pero a este ya se le estaba ganando el sueño.

-¡Jefe Yagami, tenga compostura, L está aquí!-exclamó Aisawa obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes, hasta despertó a Watari de un sobresalto porque también se estaba echando una "_Cotorrita"_.

-Lo siento-dijo el jefe Yagami, tallándose los ojos.

-Bueno-dijo la voz distorsionada de L-prosigan.

-Está bien-dijo otro agente que se había levantado con su papeleo en manos- Las victimas-obviamente criminales que eran buscados por la policía-murieron de un ataque al corazón entre 6:00 am y 7:00pm (Nota mía: Le estoy inventando porque en realidad ni me acuerdo a qué hora Kira mataba a sus víctimas) este patrón puede que sea extraño porque a estas horas…

-Puede que nuestro sospechoso sea un estudiante muy comprometido-dijo L-Si un estudiante no tiene contacto con la poli, entonces este pueda que tenga información confidencial…este es un hecho que no se puede ignorar. Bueno solo quiero decir que Kira es un asesino sin escrúpulos estoy seguro que podemos encontrarlo.

Matsuda levantó la mano.

-¿Qué sucede Matsuda?-preguntó el jefe.

-Bueno… no es que esté apoyando a Kira ni nada por el estilo… pero de acuerdo con las estadísticas… los crímenes han bajado mucho.

-Bien, gracias Matsuda-dijo el jefe Yagami asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces, se levanta la reunión, gracias L-agradeció Soichiro.

-De nada-dijo la voz de L-Tengo la esperanza que juntos podremos encontrar a Kira.

Ya todos se levantaron para irse por fin a sus casas pues casi no iban por que el trabajo les impedía descansar. Soichiro se detuvo en una ventana de los pasillos, con sus cosas en mano y hombros se estiró para relajarse.

-Jefe, tenga-dijo el joven policía dándole a su jefe un vaso de café.

-Gracias, creo que desvelarme está comenzando a afectarme.-diciendo eso, el jefe Yagami tomó el vaso y se lo bebió.

Matsuda agachó la cabeza.

-Por lo que dije en la reunión, tengo la certeza de que ya todos lo sabían… lo siento mucho…

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Estuvo bien lo que dijiste, casi nadie de ahí lo hubiera dicho, no tengas vergüenza-le dijo el mayor mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. La verdad si crees que deberíamos aplaudir a Kira por lo que está haciendo pues…

-Ya jefe, ya perdóneme.

-Jajajajaja, solo decía.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Habitación de Light.**

-Gracias Light, sabia que podía contar con tu divina inteligencia, we-dijo Saiyou en su tono fresa, cuando Light estaba enseñándole las fracciones de cuarto grado.

-Entonces ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo sola?

-Ahhh, pues… ay wey porque me haces preguntas difíciles-dejo Saiyou.

-Eres una sinvergüenza-suspiró Light, Ryuk se estaba riendo pues estaba viendo que Light tenía en su techo un poster de su ídolo: Bob esponja.

El castaño podía escuchar las carcajadas del shinigami, no tuvo otra opción que fingir que no había nadie más que ellos.

De repente se escuchó que se estacionaba un auto y en ese preciso momento sonó el claxon de: La cucaracha.

-Oh-dijo Saiyou olvidando por completo su tarea-Es papá, llegó temprano hoy-de un salto se levantó y ya se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Oye, oye, tienes que hacer tu tarea-replicó Light para que no se le escapara.

-Ay, eso es para ñoños.

-¿Insinúas que soy un ñoño?

-No, eres un ñoño.-se escuchaba lejana la voz de Saiyou.

Light suspiró, después de todo no era persona indicada para regañarla, sino para correrla de su cuarto.

-Ahhh-suspiró Ryuk- La ayudas con su tarea, eres muy cuidadoso-comentó.

-Si-dijo Light con voz penetrante-Además tengo algo que me dará la ventaja.-Salió de su habitación para recibir a su padre; lo encontró cerca por que estaba guardando sus cosas.-Me alegro que estés aquí ¿Tienes hambre?

-Si…-respondió el papá con voz cansina; se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se fue al baño para lavarse las manos.

El castaño bajó de las escaleras para ayudarle a su mami y hermana a preparar la mesa, la mamá estaba muy ocupada, Saiyou estaba preparando el agua de sabor, Light se limitó a sacar los platos, cubiertos y vasos. Cuando el papá llegó a la mesa se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Sin contar que Ryuk estaba atrás de Light vigilándolos.

-"Uy esos si que comen"-pensó Ryuk.

-Dime Light-empezó el papá-¿Cómo van tus calificaciones?

-Pues…bien, creo-respondió Light un poco más tranquilo.

-Ahh, déjenme decirles: una vez escuché a Light…-iba diciendo Saiyou a punto de echarlo de cabeza.

-¡Cállate! Ò.Ó

-Papi-dijo Saiyou con fingido llanto-Light me está molestando ÓmÒ

-Light, no la molestes.

-Ella empezó-se defendió el castaño indignado.

-Deja en paz a tu hermana, ella es un angelito, ow mírala, es una ternurita-dijo la mamá mirando a su hija menor con cariño.

Saiyou estaba con cara de inocente, una aureola en su cabeza, Light gruñó así que decidió cambiar de tema:

-¿Estás bien papá? Luces cansado-dijo Light con preocupación.

-Si…no puedo hablar de esto pero, el caso en la que estamos está cañón-dijo el papá.

Cuando la familia Yagami acabó de cenar, la mamá se dispuso a lavar los pocos platos con la ayuda de su hija; el papá inmediatamente besó a su mujer en la mejilla, les deseó buenas noches a sus hijos y se marchó a dormir. Light también se fue a su habitación, prendió su computadora, inició sesión en Facebook, estuvo chateando un rato hasta que pasó por los archivos de su padre.

-Ahhhh-dijo el shinigami-ya entiendo todo, vaya tu papi es un policía, por eso dijiste que tenias ventaja.

-Por supuesto, puedo acceder a la computadora de papi porque es la red de la casa…aunque-movió el mouse en donde decía: Ponga la contraseña.

-Chale-dijo Ryuk-no te sabes la contraseña.

-Por eso no es problema…-luego reflexionó-es verdad, no me sé su contraseña.

-Pues investiga en su face.

-Papá tiene su face en privado, los únicos que pueden acceder son sus compañeros; pero obvio tan tarde como preguntarles por la bendita contraseña-suspiró y tomó su taza de café cappuchino-Mmm lo que me queda es… ah ya sé.-de inmediato movió el mouse y vió algo que le dio la contraseña.

-¿Gordito 21? ¿Esa es la contraseña de tu pa?-preguntó Ryuk aguantando la risa.

-Es que mi papá era… en fin ¿Qué te importa? ¿Eres policía?

-No, pero me da curiosidad.

-Pues metete al mundo del espectáculo, ahí es mucho chisme que noticia.

-Prefiero la revista "HOLA" ahí hay buenos chismes-respondió Ryuk mientras se arrojaba a la cama.

-Quítate de mi cama-dijo Light sin apartar la vista del monitor.

-Ò.Ó Oblígame

-Que te quites-se escuchaba perfectamente que Light ya empezaba a molestarse.

-Que no, es que el suelo está frio y duro.

-Por eso le llaman suelo-replicó Light ya guardando todo como estaba y no dejar evidencia de que estuvo poniendo las narices en los archivos de su padre.

-Ah, ahora que estas en el face ¿Me dejas entrar en el mío?-pidió el shinigami.

-No.

-Eres malo.

-Lo sé.

-Eres p*to-Ryuk estaba enfadándose también.

-Justin Bieber en bikini ÒwÓ-Si Ryuk quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ASÍ NO ME LLEVO! ÒoÓ*-Ahora si el shinigami estaba con el buche lleno de piedritas y lo único que quería era ahorcar a Light.

-_-Light estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Déjame entrar a mi face-pidió Ryuk.

-Que no, eso fue por decirme p*to-dijo el castaño alzando la barbilla con aire petulante.

?: Ya chicos las dos son bonitas

-¿Quién dijo eso?

En la escena aparece entre la nube de polvo una muchacha de 19 con cara burlona, cabello oscuro con mechas naranjas rojizas, estaba entre las sombras.

-¡¿AUTORA?!-dijeron el humano y el shinigami al mismo tiempo.

-Qué bueno que me metí a la fuerza en Death Note ^u^

-Pero autora-decía Light mientras veía como la autora se sentaba en la silla-¿Qué hace?

-Checando mi face-respondió la autora como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡DEJA MI COMPU!

-¡CÁLLATE P*TO DE MIERDA, AGRADECE QUE TE REVIVI PARA HECER ESTE FIC LOCO, AHORA DEJAME, NO ERES MI PATRÓN!-gritó la autora ya bien enojada.

-Okay TT^TT-dijo Light casi llorando.-Te agradezco que me hayas revivido.

-Pues no te alegres mucho mijito porque voy a torturarte, vas a sufrir… muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- la autora se ríe al estilo Light al borde de la demencia.

-°n°-Light estaba desconcertado.

-O0O-Ryuk de inmediato se escondió debajo de la cama.

-:3-la autora prendió la computadora, estuvo checando su face por 15 minutos y luego dejó a Ryuk que estuviera facebukeando, después les dio a ambos personajes un dulcecito de limón (no lo pude evitar :3)

-Bueno me he de ir, que pasen buena primavera…

-¿Es primavera?-preguntó Ryuk.

-Si… Einstein-dijo Light poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno… fue un honor estar aquí, nos vemos…ah pero antes de eso.

La autora puso sus dos brazos para rodear el cuello de Light y así robarle un beso, ahora Light estaba más desconcertado.

-Uy yuyuyu y-dijo Ryuk cuando la autora ya se iba.

-Bueno ¡Nos vemos!-una nube de polvo la rodeó- Cof, cof, cof,cof…maldita nube de polvo…cof, cof,cof.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Light estaba en la escuela nocturna, el maestro estaba hablando de las ecuaciones, que tenia que estudiarla porque eso saldría en el examen, etc.

Ryuk estaba aburrido, se paseaba por los pupitres y Light estaba tratando de concentrarse.

Ryuk se asomó por la ventana para ver mejor a una sombra misteriosa, esta estaba escondida en uno de los muros de la ciudad.

Al acabar Light no perdió el tiempo y se largaba pa´su house.

-Mira Light, no quiero que pienses que estoy de tu lado, la verdad me vale un méndigo pepino tu vida.

-Bueno ya ¿Qué quieres?

-Un humano te está siguiendo-al escuchar esto último Light detuvo sus pasos. Dicha persona que lo estaba siguiendo también se detuvo sin saber que lo habían descubierto.

-Oh my god-dijo Light-Tendré que deshacerme de él.

Ryuk no dijo nada. Light seguía como si nada estuviera pasando hasta llegar a su casa. Saiyou estaba haciendo algo con sus amigas y al parecer era algo divertido.

-Ven, ven Light-decía Saiyou aun riendo mientras sus amigas veían una hoja con cara de pervertidas.

-¿Qué pasa?-el castaño se acercó para ver…

-¡MALDITAS P*TAS HIJAS DE LA &/? *% ME LAS VAN A PAGAR CON ¿¡/%$#! CON UN BALDE DE (/%$& MIKEY MOUSE ¿\/&%?!¡*+~ Y MISA AMANE )/ '$%#+* Y KIYOMI TAKADA )7&%8*+ HIPOPOTAMA &%+q8+ ARGENTINUM VENIUM ¿¡5$&% TRAGULA /(&5$+*~ HASTA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA! ÒoÓ

Saiyou y sus amigas lo vieron por un largo rato hasta que…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Saiyou y sus amigas estallaron a carcajadas.

El que estaba siguiendo estuvo por un largo rato y estaba con la cara desconcertada al escuchar esas palabras bonitas que acababa de escuchar.

-Bueno, es un chavo que le dice de groserías a su hermana, va a la escuela, es un niño normal-dijo la figura antes de irse.

Light no tuvo opción y se fue a su cuarto llorando.

-Melanie, eso no fue bueno-dijo Saiyou entre indignada y divertida.

-¿Y quien dijo que si?

Saiyou no supo que responder y se dignó a encogerse de hombros.

-Mira Light ese humano ya no te persigue, Saiyou ya dijo que lo lamenta, supéralo-decia Ryuk- es la primera vez que te ponen como un modelo del yaoi.

-Tu no lo entiendes, eres un shinigami y no trates de consolarme-dijo Light entre sollozos.

-Cierto soy un shinigami y no sé como funciona ese corazón sensible que tienes-rió el shinigami.

-Eres un p*to.

-Y Beyoncé no se casará contigo.

Sin previo aviso Light volvió a llorar.

-Ya wey, ya solo lo dije, ya no llores.-dijo Ryuk un poco culpable.

-Vete.

-Bueno pero antes debo decirte que si quieres saber el nombre de ese fulano que te estuvo siguiendo te puedo dar mis ojitos tapatíos de shinigami-decia esto mientras parpadeaba muchas veces.

-¿En serio?

-A huevo. ¿Crees que mentiría?

-Bueno-dijo Light mientras se secaba las lágrimas.-Pero según en el libreto debo de pagar ¿no'

-Bueno si-dijo el shinigami con voz misteriosa posible-el precio es que me debes de dar tu mitad de vida restante, a cambio de mis ojitos.

El castaño estaba desconcertado…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿Es verdad que Light es muy famoso en la industria del yaoi'**

**¿Quién será el fulano que sigue a Light?**

**¿Por qué la autora engaño a Mello al besar a Light?**

**Autora: No me pinten como la villana de la película, Mello me engaño con Matt.**

**¿Light aceptará la oferta de tener los ojitos tapatíos de Ryuk?**

**¿Decirle groserías a tu hermana te cataloga como un chico normal?**

**Disculpenme si esta flojo el fic pero no me quedaba tiempo así que esperen el capi 4 de este fic, nos leemos hasta el capi 4 Good bye :D.**


	4. Experimentos, secuestro y amante

**Death note La Verdadera Historia**

**Lo que Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba nunca se atrevieron a contarte…**

**Capítulo 4 Experimentos, secuestro y amante en la mira.**

**Escenas nunca antes leídas del capítulo anterior.**

**-Light, Light-llamaba Saiyou mientras tocaba la puerta.**

**-¡LARGATE!**

**-Carnal (1), no es para tanto-dijo la muchacha detrás de la puerta.**

**-Soy de la industria del yaoi, eso sí que me apasiona-dijo Light con sarcasmo mientras sacaba la Death Note y su pluma morada con brillitos y se disponía escribir y estar en los archivos de su padre en la computadora. Descubrió que la policía ya sospecha que Kira podría ser un estudiante al principio se preocupó pero luego dedujo que L tal vez se estaba volviendo loco así que decidió matar a los criminales para que la policía se confundiera y salieran de la sospecha de que Kira podría ser un estudiante.**

**-Pero ¿Me perdonas?**

**-Te perdono si te vas.**

**-Pero ¿Si…?**

**-¡Que sí!**

**-¡Bueno!-respondió la muchacha de la misma manera.**

**-Entonces-dijo Ryuk-¿Qué dices? ¿Cerramos el trato?**

**Light se le quedaba viendo por un largo rato.**

**Por lo mientras en el mundo Shinigami:**

**-¿Alguien ha visto al wey de Ryuk?-preguntó uno.**

**-De seguro si perdió su Death Note-respondió otro inmediatamente.**

**Todos estaban sentados en la hueva.**

**-Probablemente un humano lo encontró antes de que él lo encontrara-dijo otro.**

**-No lo creo-contraataco otro que estaba a lado de otro shinigami que al parecer estaba hecho de diamantes. Si estaría en el mundo toda la población seria ricachona.-Estaría hasta el final de la vida del humano, la death note seria destruida podría tomar un chingo de tiempo.**

**-Pues no me imagino a ese wey haciendo algo tan aburrido seria como ver todas las temporadas de Miss XV (esa telenovela la he odiado desde que sabía que se transmitiría por la TV)-comentó otro.**

**-¿Pero ya escucharon el chisme? He escuchado que tiene dos Death Note-dijo el shinigami de diamante.**

**-Oh mira que wey, yo un día le pedí al viejo que me diera dos Death Note y me dijo "Jódete pendejo"-dijo un shinigami con pesar, los otros se rieron.-¿Para qué querrá dos Death Note? ¿No será que la sazón de las alitas de pollo le haya subido al cerebro?**

**-Yo que sé, nunca he entendido a ese wey.**

**En el mundo humano.**

**No.-dijo luego de 5 minutos de silencio**

**-¿Y ahora?-pregunto el shinigami cuando Light se preparaba para dormir.**

**-No.-dijo con firmeza.**

**-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Ryuk cuando Light se estaba bañando para ir a la escuela.**

**-Que no-dijo otra vez el castaño.**

**-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Ryuk otra vez cuando Light estaba en el almuerzo.**

**-Que no.-dijo de nuevo pero en un susurro.**

**-¿Y ahora?-Ryuk no se cansaba de preguntar.**

**-Que no, Ryuk- Light ya se estaba impacientando.**

**-¿Y ahora?-esta vez preguntó cuándo apareció de la nada en la taza del baño, en el momento que Light iba a liberar a Willy.**

**-Oh, ¡Que no!-esta vez Light estaba fuera de sus casillas.**

El fic de ahora :3

-¿Y ahora?-esta vez Ryuk preguntó cuándo Light regresaba a su casa después de la escuela nocturna.

-Si te digo ¿Dejarás de chingar? Ó.O

-Si-admitió Ryuk muy ansioso luego de lograr que Light cediera.

-Bueno, de serte sincero la verdad es impensable.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, darte la mitad de mi vida restante por uno simples ojos, pues…Mi plan es crear un mundo libre de maldad y también reinar como el dios del nuevo mundo por mucho tiempo-decía mientras jugaba con su silla giratoria. –Bueno aunque hubieras dicho que con los ojos del shinigami al obtenerlos alargaría mi vida pero eso de darte la mitad, pues la verdad…

-Bueno yo solo te dije lo que está en mi dialogo-replicó Ryuk sentándose en la cama-Solo dije eso por si acaso, para que luego no jodas conque no te lo dije antes.

-Ay por favor-replicó el castaño-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo dijiste antes? Lo hubieras dicho cuando nos conocimos, o mejor dicho lo hubieras puesto en las instrucciones de la death note.

-"Vaya, no tiene ningún inconveniente en el que yo sea un shinigami…ay no me tiene miedo uy"-pensaba el shinigami mientras lo miraba.

-Aunque-decía Light mientras se dirigía a su cama y se acostaba poniendo sus dos brazos como almohadas; a lado de él estaba la death note.-La verdad no me beneficiarían unos ojos, sería mejor unas alas para volar. Ya que el mayor sueño de la humanidad es volar ¿no?-al decir eso Light se levantó y tomó el cuaderno negro.

-Oh-comentó Ryuk al escuchar aquello- entonces si tienes alas a la poli le sería más difícil encontrarte.

-Jajajajaja solo era una broma, pero eso sería algo totalmente típico de un shinigami ¿no lo crees?-dijo Light con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno aunque he decirte que el mundo shinigami se está pudriendo poco a poco, de serte sincero ni siquiera sabemos por qué existimos aún, si tomamos vidas humanas es porque tenemos meyo mucho meyo-decia eso de forma dramática- de "pelarnos". Pero tú, usando la Death Note te convierte en un shinigami.

-Hmm, pues por lo que me cuentas pues no sé si ser un shinigami, mi plan es hacer de la humanidad un lugar mejor-decía eso mientras hojeaba la libreta hasta que…

De pronto un foco se encendió arriba de la cabeza de Light.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-de repente Light tenia traje de porrista con sus pompones, coletas, la falda; en la blusa decía la palabra Kira. Daba saltitos mientras cantaba "I gotta the power" (el soundtrack de Todo poderoso) pues se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó de repente Ryuk con evidente curiosidad- ¿Descubriste en donde tu hermana guarda su ropa interior.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Ò.Ó

-Oh perdón, jijijiji ¬u¬

-Dejaré que las instrucciones de la Death Note me den la ventaja, con ella experimentaré y así sabré el nombre del tipo que me seguía.-de pronto se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio para comenzar a llevar a cabo otro plan maléfico.

En la estación de policía…

¡Ring, ring, ring!

Obvio, nadie le daba la más mínima importancia y seguía viendo Corazón Bandido, resumen semanal en la parte que Martha Jimena era encerrada en la cárcel por un crimen que no había cometido por TV, también Watari estaba al pendiente de la novela.

-Están llamando por teléfono-dijo Ukita sin apartar la vista de la tele.

Nadie movió ni un músculo.

-¿Quién va por el teléfono?-preguntó Soichiro igual de las mismas condiciones que sus colegas.

¡Ring, ring, ring!

-¿Quién va a responder?- volvió a preguntar el jefe Yagami.

-Zafo-dijo Matsuda rápidamente.

-Zafo-dijo Aizawa igual de rápido.

-Zafo-dijeron igualmente los demás policías.

-Bola de borregos Ò.Ó*-suspiró Soichiro Yagami con rencor mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa en donde el condenado teléfono no dejaba de joder.

-lol :D-estaban los demás sonriendo satisfechos al ver que el jefe Yagami atendía el teléfono.

-¿Si? ¿Qué, otras seis víctimas murieron a noche? Sí... Ajá-esta vez los policías apagaron la telenovela.

-Ahhhhhhh-se quejó Watari cuando le apagaron.

-¿Comportamiento extraño antes de morir? ¿No murieron de un ataque cardiaco?

-No-se escuchó- lo que pasa es que si murieron de un ataque al corazón pero hicieron algo muy extraño, ¿Cómo explicarle?

-Anda muchacho-dijo el jefe Yagami- que quiero saber si Martha Jimena para en la cárcel si o no.

-Bueno, el primero pintó un grafiti que dice: "Up cholos" con su propia sangre (ajajajajjaja ese Light es un loquillo)-o sea "Arriba cholos"

-Se inglés, muchas gracias ¬¬*-dijo Soichiro con sarcasmo.

-Okay, okay-dijo el poli detrás del teléfono mientras movia las fotos y otros documentos-El otro dejó lo que parece una nota de suicidio pero parece que ni se le entiende ni J.

-Pero-dijo el compañero del poli que sostenia el teléfono- en la nota de suicidio no dice ni una palabra con J _

-Es una expresión-dijo el poli muy enojado con su compadre que puso cara de °n°.

-Bueno ¿Y qué más?- preguntó Soichiro checando su reloj, faltaban 30 minutos para que acabara Corazón Bandido.

-Bueno, el otro escapó de su celda y acabó muriendo en los baños.

L, estaba viendo Corazón Bandido hasta que escuchó que su computadora sonaba, se acercó y maximizó la pantalla en donde estaba Watari.

-¿Qué pasa Watari?-preguntó L con voz cansina- Estoy en la parte de la novela en la que Karla Ofelia engaña a Octavio Lucrecio con Horacio Catalino para quedarse con su hacienda.

-Perdona L, pero otras víctimas murieron, dejaron algo sumamente extraño antes de pelarse-explicó Watari.

-Envíamelos por favor, ya que, me he de perder Corazón Bandido-dijo L en tono lastimero.

-Oye, yo también me la estoy perdiendo-replicó Watari mientras hacia lo que L le había dicho que hiciera.

-Bueno, bueno ya envíamelas-diciendo esto último las recibió, se sorprendió al ver el grafiti que decía: "Up cholos", la nota incomprensible de suicidio, y la foto del hombre muerto en los baños.

-"Ese Kira, ten pronto comenzamos a sospechar que Kira es un estudiante pero…mmm la forma de las muertes han cambiado, ¿Qué trata de hacer? De seguro hara algún movimiento aun sabiendo que puede controlar la hora de las muertes pero…el grafiti en la pared, la nota incomprensible de suicidio y el muerto en los baños.- el detective estaba sentado pensando con detenimiento dando en su teoría.

-¡Yes!-dijo Light una vez que checó los archivos de su padre-Los criminales con los que experimenté hicieron especialmente lo que esperaba.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, el primero escribió el grafiti que escribí en la Death Note, al principio iba a poner "Corazón Bandido se cancela" pero eso se me hizo cruel pues a mí me gusta esa telenovela.

-Q^Q-sin previo aviso el shinigami comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Cómo se te podría ocurrir poner el grafiti "Corazón Bandido se cancela"? ¿Acaso te volviste orate? ¡Eres cruel!-decía el shinigami a un sorprendido Light que tenía cara de WTF?

-Ryuk, cálmate-decía Light al voltearse para ver al shinigami mejor.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR! Ò.Ó PIENSAS CANCELAR LA NOVELA Y…

-¡JUSTIN BIEBER EN BIKINI Ò0Ó!- la única forma de calmar al shinigami era decirle lo que Ryuk detestaba.

-¡QUE ASÍ NO ME LLEVO Ù.Ú!-Ryuk estaba fuera de sí.

-Ryuk, solo lo iba a poner como experimento, en realidad no hice que cancelaran la telenovela y por cierto ¿Desde cuando ves Corazón Bandido"?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de los shinigamis, Light-por arte de magia Ryuk se tranquilizó-Antes de conocernos nosotros los shinigamis vemos Corazón Bandido, Karla Ofelia me cae del hígado ¿Sabías que engañó a Octavio Lucrecio con Horacio Catalino para quedarse con su hacienda?

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?! Esa p*ta de Karla Ofelia-el castaño apretaba las manos furioso- Pero ¿qué pasó con Martha Jimena?

-La maldita de Sarah Karina la acusó con la poli por un crimen que no cometió-dijo Ryuk.

-¿Y que hizo según Sarah Karina?-siguió preguntando Light.

-Que disque mató a Felipe Sebastián, pero tengo la sospecha que está vivo.

Sin darse cuenta se fueron del tema principal por andar comentando de la novela.

-Bueno, lo que puse fue las cosas que serían virtualmente imposibles, al primero puse que moriría de un infarto en frente de la Torre Eiffel en una hora, todo el mundo sabe que es imposible ir de la prisión de Japón a Paris en una hora; es segundo puse que dibujara el rostro de L pero también es sumamente imposible pues ¿Cómo puedes dibujar el rostro de una persona que nunca has visto?

-Ah, tiene sentido-comentó Ryuk.

-El tercero hice algo diferente trate poner que la nota diría: Sé que L sospecha de la poli, llegó el momento de actuar-al decir eso, sacó su celular.

-¿Actuar?

-Ya verás, utilizaré al drogadicto que trató de robar un banco hace días, mató a tres personas y se fue con las manos vacías, bueno, llegó la hora.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya verás, aunque no lo creas soy muy popular.

**En una casa desconocida…**

**¡Ring, ring, ring!**

-¡YURI! ¡LLAMAN POR TELÉFONO!-una señora pegó el grito en el cielo cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar.

-Tengo una mejor idea, mamá…-decía la muchacha adormilada-¡CONTÉSTALO! Ò.Ó

-Diga, ah sí… espera. ¡ES LIGHT YAGAMI!

Inmediatamente la chica se levantó de su cama y se dignó a contestarle su celular.

-Ah, Light, buenos días… ¿Qué? ¿Salir? ¡Pues claro que sí!-luego colgó su teléfono-¡¿MAMÁ, ME LAVAS MI ROPA ESPECIAL?!

-¿¡AHORA!?

-¡ES QUE LIGHT-KUN ME INVITÓ A SALIR!-respondió la chica mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía hacia su guardarropa.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESPERO QUE ESE CHICO SE CASE CONTIGO, YA QUE NO QUIERO QUE MI HIJITA SE EMBARACE TAN JOVEN!

.No puede embarazarme Mamá… ¡POR QUE NO SOY TÚ!

En la tarde…

-"Todavía me está siguiendo-pensaba Light al ver a un hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules y piel pálida. Tenía puesta una gabardina y debajo de ella un buen traje, sin saber que el que estaba siguiendo planeaba deshacerse de él.-perfecto, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo si no lo hiciera"

Mientras tanto una chica como de 16 años, con su mejor ropa, cabello un poco corto de cabello negro y ojos castaños, checaba su reloj pero al ver al castaño sonrió y se dedicó a saludarlo.

-Ah, Light estoy aquí-decía la chica sonriendo como tonta.

-¿Una cita?-preguntó Ryuk al ver que Light se acercaba a la chica.

-Sip, una cita o como le quieras llamar. Para que el tipo que me está siguiendo así lo crea-explicaba Light al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para encontrarse con la chica.

-Bueno, ¿y para que haces eso?

-Pero ¿No te acuerdas que lo expliqué ayer con detalle?

-Es que sufro falta de memoria de corto plazo-explicó el shinigami al estilo Dori de Buscando a Nemo.

-¿Falta de memoria de corto plazo? Ò.O No puedo creerlo-decía el castaño.

-No es en serio, olvido todo de inmediato es de familia… bueno creo que así…ah ¿Dónde está?-puso cara de recordar algo.-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Se te va el avión, pero solo calla y observa-al decir esto último ya se reunió con la chica.-Lo siento ¿Te hice esperar?

-No para nada-respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa-además acabo de llegar-al decir esto se puso a lado del chico y lo abrazó por el brazo como si fuera un oso de peluche- Oye Light ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?

-Porque tu hermano no quiso-respondió el castaño sin la más mínima precaución.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la muchacha confundida.

Light cayó en cuenta de su evidente estupidez y se corrigió:

-Es broma, jejejejejeje.

-Jejejejejejejejeje-Yuri y Light empezaron a reír como tarados.

El policía que estaba siguiendo a Light ayer se escondió y estaba tomando nota:

"_En las mañanas va a la escuela, en las tardes va a la escuela nocturna, citas los fines de semana… además de que le grita de groserías a su hermana, como cualquier chico, el hijo del jefe Yagami, Light Yagami no puede haber evidencia que pueda ser Kira, bueno con esto último termino mi investigación"_

El agente de Estados Unidos los siguió y se subió al autobús y se sentó en la parte de atrás así poder escuchar la conversación entre Light y la muchacha.

Light sonrió para sus adentros porque su plan funcionaba, solo faltaba una cosa para llevar a cabo su plan maléfico.

Continuaba la tarde normal, el agente estaba sorprendido por la total naturalidad del castaño al responder las preguntas de la muchacha.

Hasta que se abrieron las puertas del autobús y entró el drogadicto, bueno al parecer nadie lo notó porque además del agente, Light y su cita; estaban dos novios conversando y dos ancianos que miraban el paisaje. El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír, su plan estaba en marcha…

Se escuchó un clic y el conductor se puso muy nervioso al notar que el que acababa de entrar le apuntó con un arma.

-Quédense en sus asientos al menos que quieran morir.-se escuchó la voz del asaltante.

Los pasajeros excepto Light y el agente soltaron un respingo.

-"Un secuestro, deben de estar bromeando"-pensó el agente totalmente sorprendido.

-Que nadie se mueva, si lo hacen le pondré una bala en la cabeza. Bien conductor quiero que llames a la estación de Espaciolandia sé que la sabes así que llámalos-exigió el asaltante.

De inmediato el conductor aterrado tomó el teléfono y llamó con voz entrecortada por el miedo.

-Soy Perenganito de tal…

-¡Diles que está pasando y nada de engaños!-ordenó el drogadicto todavía apuntándolo con el arma.

-Secuestraron el autobús…y… me apuntan con una pistola-siseaba el conductor causando que el asaltante se desesperara y le arrebatara el teléfono.

-¡Ah ,dame eso. Escuchen quiero que me den el dinero, sé que está ahí, quiero que me los den cuando llegue a Espaciolandia; si tratan de engañarme o llaman a la poli, juro que mataré a cada uno de estos rehenes!-al decir eso último arrojó el teléfono y lo destruyó.

Light estaba tranquilo, el agente tenía un nudo en la garganta por el susto, el castaño veía como Yuri estaba temblando y rezaba para que nada pasara, el castaño la zarandeó un poco para obtener su atención.

Yuri-susurró Light mostrándole una nota que decía:"No te preocupes, en cuanto se volteé le quitaré el arma de la mano"

Su plan dio resultado porque el agente vio la nota y decidió intervenir:

-No seas estúpido…

-¡¿Qué?!-susurró el castaño y la chica al unísono.

-Digo, digo, no seas pendejo-se corrigió el agente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oh, digo, digo, no seas wey. No hay porque pasarnos notas, si hablamos en voz baja no nos escuchará por el ruido del motor.

La nuca de Light se erizó pues al sentir el aliento mentolado y varonil del agente, no sabía porque pero había algo que le gustaba; siguió con su juego.

-¿Y cómo sabremos si no eres su cómplice?-preguntó.

El agente se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó la chica.

-Es que he leído sobre eso, el primer secuestrador entra como si actuara solo, mientras que el otro finge ser un rehén y se queda en la parte de atrás para ver si algo sale mal.-explicó el castaño logrando su cometido.

"No tengo opción, debo de revelar mi identidad; además tengo la sospecha que este chico no es Kira, si lo fuera mataría a este tipo de un ataque al corazón" pensaba mientras sacaba su identificación.

-Aquí está mi prueba-dijo el agente dándole su identificación.

-"¿Miembro de la Liga De La Justicia? Bueno eso no es lo importante ya veo, L necesitaba alguien de fuera así que mandó alguien del FBI-pensaba al momento de ver que en una esquina decía FBI-, su nombre es Ray Penber"-al ver la foto le dio un vuelco al corazón, este era de cabello corto, negro; piel pálida y sus ojos, se notaba que no era de Japón puesto que tenía los ojos azules, sin darse cuenta se relamió los labios (es un lujurioso XP)

-Bueno le creo-dijo Light cuando le regresó la credencial de Miembro de la Liga De La Justicia- ¿Tiene un arma?

-Si la tengo-respondió automáticamente Ray.

-Bueno en eso puedo contar con su ayuda-susurró el castaño.

Para no hacerles el cuento largo, Light dejó caer un trozo de papel, el asaltante lo tomó y en eso pudo ver la gran belleza de Ryuk, aterrado escapa pero no contaba con que sería llevado de corbata por un auto.

-11:45, todo salió como lo planee, la Death Note, jamás me fallas. JAJAJAJAJAJA eres el siguiente mi querido Ray Penber-susurró Light.

**NOTAS FINALES: Les gustó? Bueno el término carnal se refiere a hermano como dicen aquí en México. 12 HOJAS DE WORD! Jajajaja eso sí que fue algo largo, bueno espero que no los aburra con esto.**

**La verdad no es mi intención ofender a los fans de Death Note, yo como muchos de ustedes amo este anime, además de que he estado muy atareada con la casa, cuidar a los molestos mocosos de mis hermanos, y además ganarme la netbook. Además estoy atrasada con mis otros fics: El Contrato, El Muñeco de Light, Saint Seiya y Rin de la Galaxia y más aparte tengo pensada una de Junjou Romántica titulada: TITANIC, espero que con sus reviews me sigan animando continuar las historias. En el próximo capítulo pongo al pobre de Ray Penber con Light, algo muy diferente en su encuentro. **

**Bueno sin más nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que se titula: Oh, ¡Querido Ray Penber!**

**Atte. AndrómedaSeiya19**

**Death Note-Takeshi Obata-Tsugumi Oba**


End file.
